At present, Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) technology is being developed to provide broadband switching capability. Some ATM systems have used ATM cross-connects to provide virtual connections. Cross-connect devices do not have the capacity to process signaling. Signaling refers to messages that are used by telecommunications networks to set-up and tear down calls. Thus, ATM cross-connects cannot make connections on a call by call basis. As a result, connections through cross-connect systems must be pre-provisioned. They provide a relatively rigid switching fabric. Due to this limitation, ATM cross-connect systems have been primarily used to provide dedicated connections, such as permanent virtual circuits (PVCs) and permanent virtual paths (PVPs). But, they do not to provide ATM switching on a call by call basis as required to provide switched virtual circuits (SVCs) or switched virtual paths (SVPs). Those skilled in the art are well aware of the efficiencies created by using SVPs and SVCs as opposed to PVCs and PVPs. SVCs and SVPs utilize bandwidth more efficiently.
ATM switches have also been used to provide PVCs and PVPs. Since PVCs and PVPs are not established on a call-by call basis, the ATM switch does need to use its call processing or signaling capacity. ATM switches require both signaling capability and call processing capability to provide SVCs and SVPs. In order to achieve virtual connection switching on a call by call basis, ATM switches are being developed that can process calls in response to signaling to provide virtual connections for each call. These systems cause problems because they must be very sophisticated to support current networks. These ATM switches must process high volumes of calls and transition legacy services from existing networks. An example would be an ATM switch that can handle large numbers of POTS, 800, and VPN calls. This generation of sophisticated ATM switches is not yet mature and should be expensive when they are first deployed.
Currently, ATM multiplexers are being developed that can interwork traffic into ATM cells and multiplex the cells for transport over an ATM network. One example of an application of these muxes is provided by T1 transport over an ATM connection. Traffic that leaves the switch in T1 format is muxed into ATM cells for transport over a high speed connection. Before the cells reach another switch, they are converted back into the T1 format. Thus, the ATM mux is used for high speed transport. The ATM mux is not used to select virtual connections on a call-by-call basis. Unfortunately, there is not a telecommunications system that can provide ATM switching on a call by call basis without relying on the call processing and signaling capability of an ATM switch.
The invention includes a method of operating a telecommunications system to provide a call with a virtual connection. The method is for use when a user places the call by sending signaling for the call to the telecommunications system and by transmitting user information to the telecommunications system over a particular connection. The system comprises an ATM interworking multiplexer and a signaling processor linked to the ATM interworking multiplexer. The method comprises receiving the signaling for the call into the signaling processor, processing the signaling to select the virtual connection, generating new signaling to identify the particular connection and the selected virtual connection, and then transmitting the new signaling to the ATM interworking multiplexer. The method also includes receiving the user information for the call from the particular connection into the ATM interworking multiplexer, converting the user information into ATM cells that identify the selected virtual connection in response to the new signaling, and transmitting the ATM cells over the selected virtual connection. The signaling for the call could be a call set-up message, such a Signaling System #7 (SS7) initial address message (IAM). The method could also include applying digital signal processing (DSP) to the call in the multiplexer in accord with DSP requirements selected by the signaling processor. DSP requirements could include echo control or encryption.
The invention also includes a telecommunications system to provide a call with a virtual connection in response to signaling for the call. The system comprises a signaling processor to receive and process signaling to select the virtual connection for the call, and to generate and transmit new signaling that identifies the selected virtual connection. The system includes an ATM interworking multiplexer to receive user information from a connection, convert the user information into ATM cells that identify the selected virtual connection, and transmit the ATM cells over the selected virtual connection. The system could also include an ATM cross-connect system connected to the ATM interworking multiplexer and configured to provide a plurality of virtual connections to the ATM interworking multiplexer.
The invention also includes an ATM interworking multiplexer for providing calls with virtual connections in response to signaling for each of the calls. The multiplexer comprises an access interface to receive user information for each call from a particular connection. It also includes a control interface to receive signaling for each call that identifies the particular connection and a virtual connection for that call. It also includes an ATM adaption processor to convert user information from the particular connection for each call into ATM cells that identify the virtual connection for that call. The multiplexer also includes an ATM interface to transmit the ATM cells for each call over the virtual connection. The multiplexer could include a digital signal processor to apply digital signal processing to the user information for each call. The processing could include echo control and encryption.
In various embodiments, the invention accepts calls placed over DS0 voice connections and provides virtual connections for the calls. In this way, broadband virtual connections can be provided to narrowband traffic on a call-by-call basis without requiring the call processing and signaling capability of an ATM switch.